This invention relates generally to medical imaging systems, and more particularly, to methods and systems for reducing acoustic noise in a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) system.
High magnetic field strength generated by a main magnet and high-speed gradient coil current switching are becoming common in MRI scanners. An interaction of the magnetic field and the current results in vibrations of a gradient coil. The vibrations of the gradient coil, and their support structure in the MRI system, create sound waves. High acoustic Sound Pressure Levels (SPLs) are created in and around the MRI systems due to these sound waves. The quest to produce high-quality images with very fast scan times results in the acoustic noise being of a substantially high level.
In the present state of the technology, various methods are used to reduce the SPLs heard by the patient during MRI scans. Disposable earplugs, headphones, noise-canceling systems, and special earphones for the patient are generally recommended in high magnetic field systems.